


Still a Waltz

by SnowyWolff



Series: Prumano Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nationverse, Prumano Week 2019, Slow Dancing, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: As much as Prussia believes dancing isn’t his thing (though he can manage a normal, old-fashioned waltz) and he feels he’s too much of a lug to do it properly, he doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.***Romano is an excellent dance instructor after all.





	Still a Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> For Prumano Week 2019: Day 1 - Slow Dancing

“You rise too much there,” Romano says.

“It’s a waltz.”

“A _Viennese _waltz.”

Prussia bites his tongue to prevent himself from grumbling something scathing. Of course, he’s aware that it’s the original form of the waltz and he knows _that_ one, vaguely, but Romano is teaching him the modern variant, that what became of the waltz after years of change, which is so much more intimate than its previous form. Instead, he mutters, “Still a waltz.”

Romano clucks his tongue disapprovingly, pinching Prussia’s waist. “Don’t be a pest.”

Prussia allows Romano to force him into the previous position, slowly redoing the steps with him, counting as he does. As much as Prussia believes dancing isn’t his thing (though he can manage a normal, old-fashioned waltz) and he feels he’s too much of a lug to do it properly, he doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

Maybe, he thinks as Romano leads him into another turn, he’s just a bad lead. Certainly Romano knows exactly how to get Prussia’s body to comply to the correct moves.

Romano stops counting when Prussia finds the rhythm again and is instead humming a melody, something to fill the silence, and Prussia finds himself staring down at his feet. Of course, Romano trips him purposefully then, smiling beatifically as Prussia’s glare snaps up at him, and resumes dancing as if nothing has happened.

“Eye contact,” he sing-songs.

“I don’t want to—”

“If you step on my feet,” Romano says calmly, “it’s a reflection on me being a bad lead.”

And just how Romano can be so pleasant and, above all, patient as he teaches Prussia, who has frustrated many a dance instructor back when the dance first came into style, is one of Romano’s many illustrious secrets.

So, Prussia is forced to look into Romano’s eyes, and get lost in them, as always, though he has to admit it does make the dancing easier. Romano has that ability on Prussia, after all. To make him forget himself a little and live in the moment, even if that moment is occupied with Romano and Romano alone.

Prussia falters when Romano switches up the order they have been keeping to (because patterns are much easier to learn for Prussia and Romano abuses that fact a lot) with a teasing smile, but soon he’s swept along with Romano’s easy confidence again.

Honestly, it’s Romano’s soft smile that truly makes all of this worth it. The way it makes crinkles around the corners of his otherwise sharp eyes. It’s making Romano happy that Prussia loves to do just as much as bantering with him.

“Look at you,” Romano says, voice soft in fondness, in pride for Prussia’s poor skills. “Six whole figures.”

“You’re being an ass.” Prussia inhales sharply as Romano twists toward the centre of the room.

The smile turns a little more vicious. “Let’s make it seven.”

“Please spare me,” Prussia clings to Romano’s hand. “I remember what that means and I _really_ don’t have the grace for that.”

Romano scoffs. “Grace? You’ve got plenty once you get over yourself. Just breathe and follow me.”

There’s a moment where Romano changes his grip a little, and Prussia realizes just how sweaty his palms are, but he isn’t given a chance to worry about them too much because Romano takes a step forward.

“Not over myself,” Prussia says, just a little panicky. He remembers all the ladies he has scorned during his teachings and the many more who have had to suffer with him on mandatory dances.

Romano ignores him and says, “Don’t worry about where to go; just focus on your feet—but don’t you dare look at them. So, right foot, side and back.”

His hand steadies Prussia, who follows orders before he thinks about what he has been forced into. It’s just a small step and Romano follows with, “Left crosses behind the right.” They redo those two small steps until Romano is satisfied.

“Good.” He smiles and leans up to peck Prussia’s jaw quickly. It is of no help for Prussia trying to calm down. “Now, again, right foot to side and back. Follow with left foot again, but crossing in front instead of behind.”

They do those two in succession a couple of times too, then Romano adds the first in front and it’s almost a twirl.

“And again, left in front of right,” Romano says softly, eyes shining as Prussia follows him. It’s slow, and there’s moments where Prussia stumbles, but Romano always catches him, and those two times Prussia steps on Romano’s toes are brushed off with a “Breathe, _passero mio_. More slowly.”

Once Prussia manages the figure without hitches, they pause, and Romano is smiling that smile that’s part smug, part incredibly proud. It’s really the smile that makes Prussia feel like a shy schoolboy because it’s not often Romano has that particular smile aimed at him.

Prussia knows he must be blushing, what with how warm his face feels, and he really wants to wipe his hand because it feels so slick, but Romano refuses to let go, instead bringing it to his lips to press a multitude of kisses against his knuckles.

“I’m so proud of you, _amore_,” he says.

“You’re the worst,” Prussia mutters, scuffing his shoes against Romano’s.

Romano hums, amused. “Absolutely. How dare I instill some culture into your bones.” He squeezes Prussia’s hip, leaning into him as he adds, “But you’re doing really good.”

Ducking his head, Prussia kisses Romano quickly, ignoring the further smug smile that spreads on Romano’s lips. “I guess I have a good teacher then.”

Romano laughs, kisses Prussia again, more deeply—and it becomes heady very quickly, but Romano, after a final peck, takes Prussia’s hand again and places his other on Prussia’s waist. With a charmingly teasing smile, he chirps, “Again?” and Prussia can’t find it in himself to refuse.


End file.
